Greater Differences
by Seriously Sam
Summary: Who exactly is Chris? What exactly is his connection to Wyatt? (Formally Chris)


Title- Greater Differences  
  
Summary- Who exactly is Chris? What exactly is his connection to Wyatt?  
  
Rating- PG  
  
Disclaimer- The characters are sadly not mine.  
  
It was not like every other ordinary day at the Halliwell Manor. Piper, Chris, and Wyatt sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon. The house seemed always quiet now, since there was only one sister. It had been three weeks since Paige moved in with Richard and Phoebe moved to Hong Kong to be with Jason.  
  
"I can't believe you let them just leave like that." Chris shook his head.  
  
"Chris, they have lives too. I can't tell them they have to stay here until they die."  
  
It seemed like that argument was a daily tradition in the Halliwell Manor now. Chris did everything in his power to make the sisters rejoin, but with no such luck. Chris didn't know how else to change the future, unless he killed Baby Wyatt, which he wasn't too keen on killing an innocent baby.  
  
"You know, the future is really bad." Chris told her, and then after an afterthought added, "You and your sisters are dead."  
  
"Oh, so now you're going to explain what the future is like?" Piper looked up at the young man.  
  
"No, I'm just stating that you're dead." Chris looked up from his eggs.  
  
"Bored!" Wyatt started to fuss, knocking his food off of his highchair.  
  
"Wyatt, Sweetie, you eat the food. Yummy, yummy in your tummy." Piper started to pick up the food and the bowl.  
  
"He really needs to learn some manners. The past week all he's been doing is messing around with his food like that." Chris said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Chris, he's a baby. He doesn't understand." Piper sighed.  
  
"It really is stupid that you have to take on all of these demons by yourself, Piper, and raise Wyatt."  
  
"Chris, not again! It doesn't matter to me, okay? Besides, I have you to help me get rid of the demons. You're a witch too." Piper smiled. "Plus, Leo is a great babysitter for Wyatt. Who else is better then his own father?"  
  
"Now you use that against me." Chris looked over at Wyatt, who was gleefully playing with a piece of carrot. "Just because I'm a witch doesn't mean that I'm a Charmed One."  
  
"Would you like to reveal to me what happened in the future yet?" Piper asked him.  
  
"I would. You don't know how badly I want to tell you, but.. I can't."  
  
"You know, you can beat around the bush and tell me what's bothering you. Ever since you came back from your little trip to the future, you've been kinda out of it." Piper picked Wyatt up and held him close to her.  
  
"When I said Bianca wouldn't be a problem anymore.. it's because she's dead." Chris closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands.  
  
"I kinda figured out that much, Chris."  
  
"It was kind of my fault. I told her I had a plan and she helped me escape, but lost her life in the balance."  
  
"So there was a demon there when you got there?" Piper questioned. "In our attic?"  
  
"Not really a demon. He's just.. he kind of rules."  
  
"Who is it? We can vanquish him right now."  
  
"We can't. It doesn't matter." Chris got up and took his half eaten plate over to the sink.  
  
"I see. Hey, get your laundry together, I'm washing everything tonight." Piper told him.  
  
"I'd rather do it myself, I don't want Wyatt slobber all over everything."  
  
"I'm washing my things tonight. I can wash some of your t-shirts and such with some of my t-shirts. I promise, I don't drool." Piper walked out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gimme me some sugar sugar."  
  
Paige walked into the bedroom to see Richard reading a book on the bed. Richard looked up and saw Paige in a red nightgown. Richard grinned slightly, setting his book aside, onto the nightstand.  
  
"A guy could get use to this." Richard commented.  
  
"A girl could get use to this." Paige went over towards the bed and snuggled next to Richard.  
  
"When are you going to tell them?" Richard asked her.  
  
"You mean about this?" Paige held up her hand and there was a sparkling engagement ring on her ring finger.  
  
"I think I do."  
  
"I'm going to call Piper and see if we can't come over to dinner tomorrow. Then I'm going to orb over to Hong Kong and get Phoebe." Paige told him.  
  
"You think they'll be happy about it?" Richard asked, sounding a little nervous.  
  
"Well, I'm soon to be Mrs. Richard Montegue whether they like it or not." Paige grinned widely.  
  
~*~  
  
"Chris, watch Wyatt!" Piper yelled from the laundry room.  
  
"What?" Chris yelled back.  
  
Piper sighed and went back to sorting the laundry. Why did she say she was going to do it again? Piper picked up a pair of Chris's jeans. She turned out the pockets to make sure he didn't leave anything in them. Sure enough, she found Chris's keys to the house, which he had been looking for the past two days. She took them out and placed them in her own pocket. She then turned out another pocket to find a photo.  
  
There were two boys in the picture, Chris was one and next to him was a blonde with hair to his shoulders. Chris looked like he was sixteen and the other boy looked around eighteen. Next to Chris was Piper, her arm around him in a loving manner. Next to the other boy was Leo, who had his arm around the boy. Piper flipped the picture over to see her handwriting on the back. It read:  
  
Wyatt's last day at home before moving away for college. Wyatt 18. Chris 16.  
  
Piper flipped the picture over again and looked at the people in it. Wyatt? Her son Wyatt? Chris? Was he her son? Piper was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a crash come from the other room. Piper slipped the picture into her pocket and ran towards the noise.  
  
Piper stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the boy from her picture in her living room. He looked older then the boy from the picture, he had to be at least two or three years older. Piper watched to see what would happen. She strained her ears to hear the conversation.  
  
"You thought you could fool me, Chris? Come on, you don't think I can't make my own spell to come back here and get you?" Wyatt asked sounding annoyed.  
  
"It was worth a shot." Chris shrugged.  
  
"I don't need you. I don't know why I kept you along for so long."  
  
"Wyatt, don't!"  
  
Piper drew her attention to a teenage girl, who was standing behind Wyatt. She had dark, slick, black hair that reached a little past her shoulders. She couldn't be more the thirteen years old. She reminded Piper a great deal of Paige.  
  
"See what you have done, Chris? You already started to change the future." Wyatt, with a wave of a hand, sent Chris flying through the air and hitting the wall.  
  
"No!" the girl screamed as she started forward towards Chris.  
  
"You move, you die." Wyatt warned her.  
  
The girl closed her eyes and orbed over towards Chris. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and orbed out of the house. Wyatt yelled in frustration and orbed out of the house himself. Piper stood in the doorway, in awe. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed.  
  
"Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled frantically.  
  
"Piper?" Leo orbed in behind her.  
  
"Hurry. Chris. Wyatt."  
  
"What?" Leo asked.  
  
"Future Wyatt just paid Chris a visit. Hurry, we have to find them. Orb us somewhere." Piper said frantically.  
  
"What about Wyatt?" Leo pointed to the baby in his playpen.  
  
"We'll orb him to Paige, she'll watch over him. Then we'll find Chris and Wyatt." Piper ran over to grab Wyatt.  
  
"What happened?" Leo asked.  
  
"I'll explain on the way. Let's just get going." Piper grabbed a hold of Leo with her free hand.  
  
Author's Notes- What do you think? This story was originally entitled 'Chris' where he was Wyatt, but due to 'Chris-Crossed', I decided to change my whole story around so that it was going with the theme of the show. Please, tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Should I continue? It's all up to you reviewers out there. 


End file.
